Mormonism on Facebook
Not counting individual ward, stake or mission FB groups: General LDS Religion Groups Open Forum # LDS Around the World - # Happy Latter-day Saints - # LDS Autism/Aspergers - # Our Love for Christ - # Super Geeks of LDS - Humor / Pop culture # Moroni Channel - # Sustaining Prophets and Apostles of the Church - # Third Hour Community - # Choose The Right # Future Missionary Advice & Products & Inspiration # Mormon Chronicle # LDS Liberty # Latterday Conservative # The Word Warrior # Book Of Mormon Answers - Moderated Forums # Doctrine, History, Culture, etal - # LDS Chosen Generation - # Bridges -support for LDS parents of wayward children - Ask all links be separated out to the comments sections in the posts. # Uplift Community of Faith - Quotes only # LDS Inspiration and Quotes - Quotes only # Worldwide Members of the LDS Church - # Reflections on Christ - # LDS Standing United - # Doctrines & Questions of Restored Church - # Daily Personal Gospel Study - # The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints - # Jeffrey R Holland: Inspiring Leader - News Feeds / Podcasts # The Cultural Hall - With weekly podcast # Deseret News - Church News # Meridian Magazine - # Mormon News Report - # Utah Valley Daily Herald - Closed Forum # Elders Quorum and Relief Society Worldwide - # Finding Christ = # I Am LDS - # Supporters of Russell M Nelson - # Supporters of Ronald Rasband - # Supporters of Dieter Uchtdorf - Other # The Mormon Hub - General # Doctrinal Study Supporting LDS Church - # Joseph Smith - Prophet of the Restoration - # Latter-day Joy Living in his Presense - # Latter-day Saint Gospel Teachings # LDS Children & Youth Initiative Group - # LDS Daily - # LDS Followers of Jesus Christ - # LDS Living - # LDS Mission Cast - # LDS Missionaries - # LDS Temples Daily - # LDS Temples of the World (56,000+) # LDS Uplifting Quotes - # Leading Saints - # Lead Me, Guide Me - # Life Outside the Book of Mormon Belt - # Light the World -- # Mormon Historians - # Preach My Gospel - missionary # Sharing the Gospel- # Tacos and Testimonies - # Third Hour # To Gather Saints - Missionary? # True LDS Followers of Jesus Christ - # Wheat and Tares - LDS Youth Groups Major Regional Groups Scouting # Boy Scout Volunteers - # AllAbout Scouts - # Scoutmasters Corner - # Cub Scout Volunteers - # Venturing Crew Volunteers - # Talk about Scouting - # Sea Scouts BSA - # BSA Family Scouting - # Polecat Patrol - Public Group Commissioners # Commissioners of the BSA - Special Needs Scouting # No Scout Left Behind - Saints & Scouts # Saints and Scouts = LDS Transition # LDS Scouters Association - LDS Transition Google Knows Ask Google Who is Russell M. Nelson is World's Current Prophet. Ask Google Where is Modern Day Temple.